Kiss And Tell
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Nicknames 'verse: Bass and Mandy's relationship started out with harmless flirting. Pretty soon, everyone involved with the Monroe Republic learned that their leader was seeing the short brunette that stayed at Independence Hall. Mandy, meanwhile, is just starting to learn about her boyfriend's different colors.


**Hey guys! This is a prequel to Nicknames, but a sequel to "Pocketful of Sunshine". If you're not familiar with the latter, go check out IronAmerica's page. She has contributed two stories to this 'verse. **

**I own nothing. **

_**Kiss And Tell**_

Bass Monroe was one of the most infuriating men on the planet, Mandy would admit to just about anyone. Their relationship had begun over the past three months, and it was great. It had started out rocky, sure, but after they spent that first month together, the former captive realized that Monroe wasn't half bad. He was sexy as hell, _that_ much was for sure. They started flirting, preferably when Bass wasn't drinking, and when he wasn't being bothered by his men. The occasion was becoming rarer with every given day, but it didn't mean that the young woman couldn't try.

There were two different halves to General Sebastian Monroe. One of those halves, Mandy easily fell head over heels in love with. He was charming, witty, and he damn sure knew how to show a woman a good time. The other half, well… loving him was easier said than done. He was a major bonehead, and he was too quick to jump back to work when he was needed. Even if _she_ needed him. The brunette girl thought that maybe he would change after their relationship finally got serious. Of course, they were already sleeping together. What more could she do that didn't qualify as begging him to stay with her a little longer?

Mandy leaned her forehead against her boyfriend's as she relaxed against him. It was early evening; the brunette was sitting in the general's lap as he went over some reports, just enjoying having him there with her. This side of Sebastian Monroe, she was irrevocably in love with. He was so sweet to her, always checking up on her, even if he had her in his arms just like he did now. No one was there to bug him, and no one was there to take him away from her. It was _finally_ just the two of them.

"Bass?" the brunette began quietly, her lips at his ear. She hated having to call him after a fish; maybe one day she could think of another nickname. And a much better one, at that.

"Yes, my Amanda-shaped angel?" the general replied, stealing a quick kiss from her. That silly little nickname made her giggle.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Mandy asked, a blush growing on her face as brown eyes met with blue.

"Don't you mean what are _our_ plans?" Bass looked down at her, a grin tugging at his lips. "I told my men that, unless Independence Hall is on fire, do not disturb me."

The young woman had to replay that in her mind, just to make sure she heard it right. He had _never_ done this before, not even when he had sex on the brain. Oh, this man was so confusing most days…

"Not that I don't absolutely love having the whole night to spend with you, but it worries me a little. You've never done this before," she added quietly, her eyes never leaving his.

"A man does some pretty crazy stuff when he's in love, Mandy," Sebastian told her, giving her a private look that made her have to fight from squirming in his lap.

"Does he now?" Mandy smirked, "of course, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Oh I know, alright. There's this girl, see? She's actually quite the catch," Bass began stroking her lower lip with his thumb, "and she's one hell of a kiss _and_ great in bed."

The brunette shivered as desire traveled south of her belly button. This man made her forget about his other half in an instant. All she could think about was her Bass, and just how close they had gotten over these three months. Everyone knew about the general and his girlfriend. He took her out to dinner every chance that he could, and the republic just got used to seeing them together.

Technically, though, none of this had started until after they slept together for the first time. One night, their casual flirting got out of hand, and the two of them finally agreed to get the sexual tension out of the way. Neither of them knew that they would want more afterwards. When Monroe asked her out to dinner a few weeks later, it was all history from there.

"This girl sounds lucky," Mandy replied, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking.

"The girl sounds lucky?" Bass chuckled, blue eyes crinkling in the corners. "Hell, I think I'm the lucky one, really." He ducked his head to kiss her soundly, reports completely forgotten.

The young woman dragged her boyfriend over to their bed, hoping that he would forget about work, just for tonight. So far, it was working out rather well. She never knew how easily she could convince Bass Monroe that she was _far_ more important than some stupid reports.

Sebastian Monroe was infuriating, but he was also so incredibly charming. And, sometimes, you had to fight fire with fire to get what you wanted.

For the rest of the night, neither of them left their room, other than for human necessities, of course. Half of the time, they just lay in bed, talking about anything and everything. The other half, though, neither of them talked at all, what with their tongues shoved down each other's throats.

Mandy was happy with her life, just as Bass was happy with his. Unfortunately, this couple still had a hard road to tow. The young woman didn't know about her boyfriend's hidden agenda. Their relationship still had to be tested, given everything Bass would try to hide from her.

In the end, though, she and their little family was the only thing that would ever matter to him.

**And that's that. Ya'll know what to do! **


End file.
